Futa Weiss x Harem
by DamienKova
Summary: Just a personal story I plan to write. My goal is a chapter a week. Hope you enjoy it Weiss' friends learn one by one about the heiress' special secret
1. First Taste

"Fuck! Why couldn't father have developed a pill or something to rid me of this cock?! I just had to be one of the rare few born with both a dick and vagina, didn't I? God dammit!" The young heiress's voice echoed through the RWBY dorm bathroom. Luckily for her, no one on her team knew of her secret, yet. Unknown to her, the blonde haired brawler was making her way into the shower.

The heiress sighed to herself, stroking her cock in her hand. Admittedly, seeing her teammates roam around in their underwear was rather arousing. Yang always stripped herself of her bra the moment she entered the room. That was if she wore one that day. Ruby never wore panties, ever. She hated how constricting they felt on her body. And Blake? Blake just enjoyed being naked at night. Though she stayed in her underwear during the day. Soft moans began to leave Weiss's lips as she stroked herself faster to the thought of her teammates.

Luckily for Yang, Weiss couldn't see her eyes locked on her cock. A quiet gasp escaped from Yang as Weiss reached below her cock to tease the entrance of her pussy as well. "Oh god, it's been too long since I've had time to do this!~"

The young blonde reached down and touched her own pussy, gasping at the sensation of imagining her teammate filling her up entirely. The gasp was easily heard by Weiss, who stopped stroking herself and darted to Yang, pinning her down. "I thought I felt someone in here! Why are you-" Looking down, she noticed Yang's hand covering her wet pussy. "You saw… didn't you?" This caused the heiress's cock to twitch with an unknown delight to her, exhibitionism.

Yang gave a slight nod, never seeing her friend this aggressive before. "Y-Yes. But...why didn't you-"

"Tell you?! Because if I did, I knew you of all people, the slut of team RWBY, would want it. So, here's what's going to happen." Weiss leaned herself down, placing a rough kiss onto the brawler's lips. "You're going to become my personal slut~"

"Wait. What? What do yo-!" The moment the question started to leave her lips, Weiss's 11 inch long and 4 inch thick cock rammed itself through Yang's entrance and into her womb. Ripping her hymen along the way, the blonde began to scream out in pain. This was quickly cut short by Weiss gripping her lips closed to muffle the scream.

"No one is going to hear you~ Ruby and Blake are at a movie marathon today. So you're going to take my cock and every sensation of lust I have pent up because of your fucking tits!" Yang's eyes began to water as her teammate began thrusting into her womb. Every pump caused the tip of the heiress's cock to kiss the inside of Yang's womb, even if just a small bit.

Slowly, the brawler started to feel a sense of chill under her body and around her lips. Little glyphs were appearing left and right, freezing her in place and keeping her quiet for Weiss to play with as she saw fit. Tears began flowing even more as Weiss only gained more speed and force with her thrusts. The look on Weiss's face was one of ecstasy as the blonde took every inch of her massive cock. Of course pain surged through Yang's body but soon it began shifting into pleasure.

Weiss changed things up, breaking the ice on Yang's leg and lifting it to her shoulder as she pumped into her roommate. This began triggering every sweet spot inside of Yang. Even the smallest points of pleasure began firing signals of euphoria throughout her body. The scared look in her eyes, from when Weiss tackled, her soon faded onto one of bliss. Seeing this, the white haired girl released the glyph from Yang's lips, releasing timed moans into the bathroom.

Oh what a sweet melody to the Schnee.

Moan after moan going in rhythm with Weiss's thrusts. Each pump starting to break and whittle away at the ice under Yang's body. Every few moments, the moans grew louder and louder, almost becoming screams of pleasure as blood drenched the young heiress's cock. The melody became less melodic and more annoying to the heiress. "Your moans are perfection,Yang, but your screams are annoying!" She began wrapping her hands around the blonde's neck, choking her to suppress her moans. Finally back to the perfect moans Weiss was starting to love. Slowly, Yang's eyes began to roll back into her head as Weiss's grip grew tighter and tighter on the brawler's neck. Bruises would definitely be left on Yang's neck as Weiss's body began convulsing to the pleasure.

Both girls were beginning to reach their climax. Pumping faster and faster, both girls were moaning the best they could. Weiss couldn't match Ruby's speed with her semblance, but she was getting extremely close to a match. Suddenly all the glyphs vanished as Weiss reached her limit. Letting out her own scream of pleasure, she buried her cock into Yang's womb and released every ounce of cum she could muster into the girl. Yang moaned out one final time, blacking out from the lack of air and the orgasm that rushed over her like a tsunami.

Watching her friend go limp as Weiss made her stomach bulge a small bit from the amount of cum that was released inside of her, she sighed heavily but kissed Yang's cheek. "As a thanks for becoming my cocksleeve, and apparently loving it~"

The young girl did her best to adjust Yang to rest on the toilet, letting her cum drain down into the water. Leaving a note on the mirror, Weiss left the room. "See you soon, slut~"

A few hours later, Yang woke up from the experience, panting as her eyes jolting around the room. Feeling her own juices on her thighs, she sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Maybe I passed out after masturbating…? I can't remember what I was do-" That's when she saw the note on the mirror from Weiss.

"Hope you aren't too sore, Yang!~ Hope all my cum came out as well. See you soon~ Weiss"

That's when it all washed back to her. The rape, the orgasm, her body being filled to the brim with her teammates cum and even the pleasure that swept over her body during the experience. Once again, she was wet and excited from the thought. "Oh my god… Weiss raped me and I loved it~"


	2. Ruby's Lollipop

**A/N: Next chapter is going to be Weiss and Nora. Though due to Christmas being literally a week away and me leaving on vacation the day after, no new stories will be posted until after the new year starts. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

Weiss was walking back to her dorm from a class that ended almost an hour early, a smile on her face that no one expected to see other than Yang. A week had passed since her time debuting her member on Yang's body. A plan in her head was to do it again with Yang, this time with her consent. However, as she got back to the dorm room she could see Ruby sitting on her bed, listening to her music. Once again, Ruby wasn't wearing her panties, and this time instead of sporting any clothing at all, a bra or a shirt or even a jacket, she was wearing her cape to cover up her budding breasts.

"Ruby?! What are you doing here?!" Weiss shouted, blushing just as red as Ruby's cape. "Aren't you, you know, supposed to be in class for your test?!"

Ruby jumped up from her laying position on the bed to instantly sitting up, her cape uncovering her breasts in the movement. "O-Oh, Weiss! H-hey!" The young girl nervously spoke, trying to laugh away the fact she was now naked in front of her teammate and secret crush. "I….I didn't expect you to be back so early. My test got over quickly and Oobleck let me leave since I was done. I-I-"

Weiss cut her off with a disappointed sigh. "Great. I was hoping to have some alone time and your naked body isn't exactly helping!"

"My naked bod-" Looking down, she realized that her cape was no longer covering her breasts. "Oh god, Weiss, I'm so sorry!" The young girl quickly scrambled to her drawers, turning and exposing her lower body to the young heiress.

Weiss quickly rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. "Get dressed or I'm not coming out!"

Hearing the door slam, Ruby sighed to herself. "Come on, Weiss! I apologized!"

"I don't care, Ruby! Seeing you naked like that is such a turn on! I have no idea when I'll get rid of this boner!" Hearing the words exit her lips, the white-haired girl mentally kicked herself for revealing her own secret.

"Wait… Boner? You have a penis, Weiss!?" Ruby blurted out from her bed. Luckily no one was out in the hall or they would've heard the young redhead. She ran to the door. "You have a penis?!" She repeated, talking into the door.

Letting out a light sigh, Weiss nodded and opened the door. "Yes, Ruby. I was born with a penis and a vagina. Father always refused to get rid of it, so… I just got used to it and kept it." Lifting her head from looking down, she could see Ruby was still naked. "Dammit, Ruby! I told you to get-"

"Can I see it, Weiss? Yang would always make jokes about them, but I've never seen one outside of sex-ed. Please?!" Her voice full of hope and excitement.

Blushing from the sudden request, Weiss nodded slowly and removed her ever tightening panties, her member springing to life in front of Ruby's eyes.

"Ooo!~ How big is it, Weiss?!" She asked, touching it and very gently stroking it in her hand out of pure curiousity. "It's so warm in my hand…."

The young heiress blushed and looked into Ruby's eyes. "I didn't say you could touch it, dolt! But...please don't stop…."

The silver-eyed girl nodded and started licking the tip. "Yang always said if I wanted to taste one, to treat it like a melting lollipop."

Weiss nodded and felt her knees quiver already at the feeling of Ruby's soft tongue on the head of her fleshy sword. She kept quiet the best she could as Ruby licked up and down the sides of the shaft, gently suckling on it as well. It wasn't long before the younger girl wrapped her lips around her friend's meat, swirling her tongue around the bottom of it just like she would a lollipop. The younger girl felt Weiss' knees buckle ever so slightly and a smirk came to her lips. She knew she was doing good. It was Ruby's first time actually giving a blowjob but Glynda's sex-ed class tended to get a bit hands on in certain subjects. Bobbing her head up and down, Ruby ran her tongue against the bottom of Weiss' shaft. This elicited a soft and happy moan from the young heiress. A thought soon came to Weiss' mind as Ruby continued to bob her head, suckling along the shaft the best she could. Holding onto her friend's head the best she could, Weiss pushed a bit more of her cock into Ruby's mouth. Starting to actually enjoy the taste of Weiss' meat in her mouth, Ruby hummed happily and started to grow a bit wet as she did her best to push herself to her "best friend's" base. She was only about an inch off before she coughed and gagged on the white haired girl's cock. Feeling her throat convulse due to the cough and gag, Weiss felt her orgasm erupt quicker than she expected. Doing her best to pull her cock from Ruby's mouth, some of it landed on her leader's tongue while the rest landed on her cheeks and one on her eye, sealing it shut for now.

Panting softly as she sat down onto the floor, Weiss looked over to her leader wiping her face. "Weiss, why did you get some in my eye?" As she spoke, the bits of cum hanging from her cheeks dribbled down into her mouth. Swallowing what was there, Ruby's eyes lit up to the taste. "Mmmmm! It's sweet! Like a combination of ice cream and a cookie!"

Before Weiss could even process what Ruby had just said, the young leader was back on her friend's cock, doing her best to suck it as dry as she could, cleaning every inch with her tongue to get each drop of cum that she could. "R-Ruby! There is no more cum!" Weiss shot out another string right onto Ruby's tongue only moments after she retorted to Ruby's action.

Swallowing it down, the cookie addict giggled and looked into Weiss' eyes, her own half-lidded and starting to be filled with joy and lust. "You were saying, Weiss?" Deep down, the heiress had to admit, that sight was one she would have to remember because of how sexy it was to her.

"Just….Just get out of my shower, dolt!" Weiss called out, pushing Ruby out of the bathroom and sighing as she heard a disappointed sound come from Ruby. "Fine… Thank you, Ruby… Just please keep it a secret!" She demanded, hoping Ruby understood.

"I will, Weiss! Enjoy your shower!"


End file.
